The Necklace
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: So this is my first Korra fic. It's a fluffy drabble about Mako proposing to Korra. Enjoy :


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Korra.

The Necklace

On the ferry ride from Republic City to the Air Temple Island, Mako paced back and forth on the deck. Was he nervous? Yeah, you could say that he was nervouse. Very Nervous. Tonight was the night. It had to be. If he wimped out now he would never forgive himself. He spent a long time trying to carve that necklace for her and an even longer time just trying to gain the nerve to propose to her in the first place.

Before he knew it, the ferry approached the Air Temple Island, his girlfriend's home. Korra was waiting on the dock in her usual clothing: Blue tank top and Brown pants with her fur coat hugging her hips. Her hair was up in her usual pony tails: two in the front and one in the back. She looked beautiful; like she always does. 'What if she says no?' A little voice in the back of his head questioned. What if she says no? Then everything would have been for nothing. All those splinters and cuts that have scarred his hands would have been in vain. 'You've been dating her for five years, why would she say no to you?' Another voice reassured him as he stepped off the ferry.

"Hey Korra." Mako greeted as he met her on the dock. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey yourself, City Boy." Korra returned when they parted, using the nickname that she came up with half a decade ago while they were on their first adventure together. It just seemed to stick as time went on.

They started walking off the dock and to one of the training places. Mako took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Korra smiled that adorable smile of hers led him to a patch of grass. They sat there up against Naga, Korra's huge polar bear-dog, and watched the stars. Korra rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She looked so relaxed as her head tilted up to watch the lights that illuminated the dark sky.

Meanwhile, Mako was worrying non-stop about when the right time was and if she'd the necklace or not. what if she didn't feel the same way about him that he felt about her? He stiffened visibly at that. He didn't even think about that before.

"You okay?" Korra asked with worry laced in her voice. she felt him stiffen and wondered what was wrong.

"I'm fine," Mako said. "Really." he added when he saw the doubtful expression on Korra's face.

"Uh-huh." Korra said dubiously and her gaze returned back onto the sky. They sat like that for awhile until Mako finally got the nerve to speak again.

"Umm, Korra." Mako started, fidgeting with the necklace that was inside his pocket. He thought that the smooth surface would calm him down a little, but sadly it didn't.

"Yeah Mako?" Korra asked as she continued to look at the night sky.

"Uh - Well - I need to tell you something." Mako said. Korra looked at him and encouraged to him to go on. "Well, We've been together for a while and I've been thinking about this for some time now." Mako was rambling and he knew it. He stopped and spoke before he would back down again. "Well, Korra, you see, I really like you and I think that we were meant for each other." He rushed that last part as he took out the necklace that he made for Korra.

Korra looked at the necklace and smiled. "Mako, it's beautiful." The necklace what a pearly white and seemed to reflect the color of her eyes when she looked at it. The pendant was engraved with the four elements' symbols: Earth, Fire, Air, and Water.

"It's a betrothal necklace. I asked for your parents' blessing the last time we were their house. I know that our schedules are weird right now, with you being the Avatar and my working at the police station. But I-" Suddenly Korra's lips crushed onto his, ending what was left of his sentence. After a moment of shock, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

After a the kiss ended, Mako put the necklace on, carefully joining the two ends in the back. Korra rested her head back on his shoulder and started playing with the pendant with her right hand. Mako took her left hand and intertwined their fingers again. He brought their joined hands up and kissed it.

"I love you, Mr. Hat Trick." Korra said sleepily.

"I love you too, Mrs. Hat Trick." Mako replied as she brought her closer.

"I kind of like how that sounds." Korra said quietly. Then the only thing he heard was her deep and even breathing.

"I like how that sounds, too." Mako said as his mind slipped into unconsciousness. His dreams were filled with Korra and the possible future together.

_The End_


End file.
